Let My Soul Tell You
by LolyGothica
Summary: AU. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Vivi. Ketika semua sedang menyiapkan pesta Vivi, Luffy tiba-tiba pergi karena mengingat 'sesuatu yang penting'. Namun, sampai pesta selesai, Luffy tidak juga kembali.


Yeah! Fic pertamaku dalam bahasa Indonesia! Kuharap bisa berjalan baik dan menyenangkan para pembaca sekalian (Cieeh, formal amat!). Oh yah, ini LuVi. Salah seorang temanku, sesama author juga sih, pingin aku buatin LuVi barang sebiji... jadi aku bikin... Semoga dia suka (amiiiin). Semua juga, semoga suka yaaaa... Enjoy!

Warning: Character death, suicide.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own One Piece.

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

**LET MY SOUL TELL YOU**

"LUFFYYY!! JANGAN SENTUH APAPUUUN!! SEMUA ITU UNTUK PESTA ULANG TAHUN VIVI!!"

Vivi membuka matanya seketika. Suara kemarahan Nami yang menggelegar menyeret Vivi keluar dari dunia mimpinya. Cahaya matahari pagi berhasil menyusup ke dalam kamarnya melalui celah-celah gorden biru laut. _"Sudah jam berapa ya?"_ kata Vivi dalam hati sambil melirik ke arah jam dinding di kamarnya.

Vivi tersentak bangun ketika melihat sang jarum pendek berada di angka 10. Vivi bergegas berdiri dan segera berlari ke kamar mandinya. _"Kenapa tak ada yang membangunkanku?"_ gerutu Vivi sambil mengambil pasta gigi.

_"Tunggu dulu... Sedang apa mereka disini? Apa mereka tidak kuliah?"_

Vivi sesegera mungkin menyelesaikan ritual paginya (mandi, sikat gigi, cuci muka, hmm... dkk). Gadis berambut biru laut itu mengambil pakaiannya dan segera berdandan seperti hari-hari biasa. Setelah dia merasa dandanannya sempurna, Vivi langsung melesat keluar kamar dan menemui teman-temannya yang sedang sibuk di lantai bawah. Vivi heran dengan kesibukan yang terjadi di bawah sana.

Sanji sedang sibuk menyiapkan berbagai makanan yang sudah pasti terasa enak. Nami terlihat sedang menuliskan suatu daftar, dan sudah pasti daftar pengeluaran dari kesibukan mereka itu. Usopp yang dibantu Mr. Bushido sedang menata ruang tengah. Luffy sesekali datang untuk membantu namun dengan segera diseret menjauh oleh Zoro. Luffy hanya merengek dan mengatakan "Zoro goblok!!" sambil merengut. Akhirnya dia menghampiri Chopper, anjing berhidung biru kesayangan Vivi yang merupakan hadiah oleh Ayahnya dari luar negeri.

Vivi menuruni tangga perlahan-lahan sambil terus mengamati teman-temannya. Nami yang sedang asyik menulis daftarnya tiba-tiba tersenyum manis ketika melihat sosok Vivi.

"Selamat ulang tahun Vivi!!" Nami berseru gembira sambil berjalan mendekati Vivi. Dia memeluk Vivi dengan hangat. Vivi membalas pelukan Nami sambil berkata "Thanks!".

"Vivi sayaaaang... ternyata putri tidurku sudah bangun! Selamat Ulang tahun!" Sanji datang sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badannya seperti ulat dan membuka lebar tangannya, berniat untuk memeluk Vivi.

"Terima kasih Sanji-kun!" Vivi berkata seraya mengangkat tangannya ke depan untuk menahan Sanji yang ingin memeluknya.

"Ehmm... ya!" Sanji tersenyum kecut ketika Vivi menahannya. Dia hanya berdiri dan tersenyum.

"VIVIIII!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!" Luffy berteriak kegirangan sambil melempar Chopper tinggi-tinggi. Chopper merengek ketakutan selama di udara namun segera ditangkap oleh Luffy. Luffy mengelus-elus kepala Chopper untuk menenangkan anjing malang itu.

"Ha ha ha... Terima kasih Luffy!" Vivi berterimakasih dan memberikan Luffy senyum kegembiraan. Vivi tidak bisa menahan kegembiraannya untuk Luffy.

"Vivi, lihat ruangan tengahmu! Aku sudah menyulapnya menjadi ruang pesta yang menakjubkan! Kau pasti suka! Oh ya, selamat ulang tahun!" Usopp berkata sambil menunjukkan hasil karyanya kepada Vivi.

"Ya! Aku sangat menyukainya Usopp! Terima kasih banyak!" Vivi tersenyum sambil mengamati ruang tengahnya yang benar-benar berubah menjadi ruang pesta yang sangat indah.

"Selamat ulang tahun Vivi!" Kata Zoro yang melihat kedatangan Vivi dan yang lainnya ke ruang tengah.

"Ya! Terima kasih!" Vivi tersenyum lembut.

"Oh ya!" Vivi berbalik kepada teman-temannya dengan kekhawatiran yang terlukis di wajahnya. "Kenapa kalian masih di sini? Apa kalian nggak ada kuliah?" tanya Vivi.

Semuanya hanya mengedip-ngedipkan mata keheranan pada Vivi. Sanji kemudian bicara "Vivi-chan, hari ini hari Sabtu!" (AN: mereka kuliah cuma lima hari)

Vivi memroses informasi yang didapatkannya dari Sanji. Gadis itu kemudian tersenyum malu. "Maaf! Aku lupa!"

Teman-temannya mendesah karena kebingungan Vivi. Tidak biasanya Vivi melupakan hal seperti itu. Mereka kemudian membuat lolucon tentang Vivi yang melupakan hari gara-gara ulang tahunnya. Vivi hanya tersenyum dan sesekali ikut tertawa dengan candaan yang mereka buat.

"OW!! TIDAK!!" Luffy tiba-tiba berteriak sambil memegang kepalanya.

Semua orang tersentak kaget dan memandang Luffy dengan heran. Pandangan keheranan itu berubah menjadi pandangan kesal kepada pemuda berambut hitam itu.

"Ada apa Luffy?" Zoro bertanya sambil mengayun-ayunkan palu.

"Aku... Aku lupa sesuatu yang penting!" Luffy berkata ragu-ragu sambil sesekali melirik kepada Vivi.

"Yang penting? Apa itu?" kali ini Sanji yang bertanya. Tidak biasanya Luffy memikirkan 'sesuatu yang penting'.

"Hmm... Rahasia! Aku pergi dulu yaa!" Luffy berkata sambil berlari menuju pintu keluar.

Vivi memandangi sosok Luffy yang mulai menghilang dari pandangan. Vivi tersenyum lembut. Walaupun Luffy masih sangat kekanak-kanakan, tapi Vivi selalu memandangnya sebagai seorang pemuda tampan. Dan dia selalu tersipu ketika berhadapan langsung dengan Luffy atau ketika dia hanya berdua dengannya.

(Yup! Pesta dimulai! -let's dance together-)

"Selamat ulang tahun Vivi!" kata seorang gadis yang merupakan teman kelas Vivi ketika 'cipika-cipiki' pada Vivi.

"Terima kasih! Silahkan masuk!" Kata Vivi sambil mempersilahkannya masuk.

Vivi berjalan ke balkon. Dia tidak peduli untuk menyeret gaun indahnya. Gaun pesanan khusus dari luar negeri. Gaun itu merupakan hadiah ulang tahun ayahnya. Ayahnya tidak bisa hadir dalam pesta itu karena tuntutan pekerjaan. Tapi Vivi sudah mendapatkan kartu ucapan selamat dari ayahnya bersamaan dengan gaun itu.

Vivi mendesah khawatir. Sejak kepergiannya pagi tadi, Luffy belum juga kembali. _"Apa yang begitu penting baginya? Dan kenapa dia begitu lama?"_ gerutu Vivi dalam hati. _"Apa ulang tahunku tidak penting?"_

"Vivi! Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Pestanya nggak akan dimulai sebelum kamu meniup lilin!" Kata Nami yang tiba-tiba muncul dan menepuk pundak Vivi.

Vivi berbalik pada Nami dan tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Nami mendesah kemudian menuntun Vivi masuk. Nami juga menggunakan gaun yang indah namun kesannya lebih 'sexy' daripada yang dikenakan Vivi yang berkesan anggun.

Para tamu mengelilingi Vivi yang di depannya sudah tersedia sebuah kue tart yang begitu besar dan menakjubkan. Setelah mereka menyanyikan lagu yang biasa dinyanyikan kepada orang yang sedang berulang tahun, mereka menunggu sang tuan rumah meniup lilinnya.

Vivi menghirup napas sambil menutup matanya. Dia membuat sebuah permohonan. _"Aku ingin Luffy segera kembali!"_ kata Vivi dalam hati sebelum meniup lilinnya.

Dengan itu, pesta segera dimulai. Musik mulai mengalun dengan lebih cepat untuk mengiringi dansa para tamu. Vivi memberikan potongan pertama kuenya kepada Nami yang merupakan sahabat terbaiknya. Sebenarnya Vivi ingin memberikan potongan pertama itu kepada Luffy, namun sang pemuda itu tidak ada di tempat. Kalaupun Luffy ada disana, Vivi tidak akan memberikannya pada Luffy karena dia tidak tahu harus menjelaskan apa kepada teman-temannya kenapa dia memberikannya kepada Luffy.

Vivi terus memandangi pintu masuk rumahnya dan menunggu sosok Luffy muncul dari sana. Namun, sampai pesta selesai, Luffy tidak muncul juga. Dan sekarang bukan cuma Vivi, teman-temannya yang lain pun mulai mengkhawatirkan anak berambut hitam itu. Namun tak ada yang berani mengemukakannya.

"Besok kami akan datang dan membantumu membereskan semua ini!" kata Nami sambil melambaikan tangan ketika mobil Zoro mulai berjalan untuk mengantar mereka pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

"Yup! Terima kasih atas semuanya!" Vivi berseru agak keras untuk memastikan teman-temannya mendengar kat-katanya.

Vivi menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas sofa putih lembut yan begitu empuk. Di sekelilingnya masih berserakan bekas pesta ulang tahunnya yang begitu meriah. Namun Vivi tidak merasakan kemeriahan itu. Baginya, keberadaan Luffy lebih berarti dan menyenangkan daripada pesta yang sudah pasti menghamburkan banyak uang.

Vivi membaringkan tubuhnya dan mulai merasa ngantuk. Tapi dia berusaha menahannya karena dia yakin Luffy akan datang. Namun, tubuhnya sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk menahan kantuk yang luar biasa itu.

(Beberapa menit kemudian)

"Vivi... Vivi!"

Vivi membuka matanya perlahan ketika mendengar suara yang begitu familiar, suara yang begitu dinantikannya. Vivi membelalakkan matanya seraya melompat dan langsung memeluk sosok di depannya.

"Luffy! Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku menunggumu bodoh!!" Vivi berseru gembira namun suaranya bergetar seakan ingin menangis.

"Maaf, tadi aku tidak bisa!" Kata Luffy lemah.

Vivi mengerutkan dahinya. Dia merasa aneh dengan tingkah Luffy yang tiba-tiba begitu... kalem. Vivi melepaskan pelukannya dari Luffy dan memandangi Luffy tepat di matanya.

Vivi semakin khawatir dengan pancaran perasaan dari mata Luffy. Sedih, penyesalan, rasa bersalah, dan berbagai perasaan menyedihkan lainnya. Luffy mendesah sambil melilitkan lengannya ke tubuh Vivi dan memeluknya erat dan hangat. Vivi semakin heran namun memutuskan untuk memeluk Luffy kembali.

"Maaf!" Luffy membisikkan kata itu dengan lembut di telinga Vivi.

"Tidak apa-apa! Yang penting sekarang kamu berada disini bersamaku!" balas Vivi yang mulai tersipu malu.

Mereka berpelukan cukup lama. Vivi bisa merasakan kesedihan dari pelukan itu. Dan Vivi tidak ingin melepaskan pelukan itu. Dia takut akan kehilangan Luffy jika melepaskannya. Namun Luffy kemudian melepas Vivi dan tersenyum lemah.

"Maaf, aku hanya memberi kartu ucapan ulang tahun untukmu!" kata Luffy lembut sambil memperlihatkan sebuah kartu pada Vivi.

"Tidak apa-apa! dan terima kasih!" kata Vivi sambil mengamati wajah Luffy. Vivi kemudian sadar kalau wajah Luffy begitu pucat.

"Luffy, apa kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu pucat!" Viv berkata sambil menempatkan punggung telapak tangannya ke dahi Luffy.

Vivi tersentak ketika meresakan dahi Luffy yang begitu dingin. "Luffy? Kamu sakit?" Vivi berseru keras sambil terus mengamati wajah Luffy.

Luffy menggeleng lemah tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Vivi. "Aku tidak apa-apa! Kamu tidak perlu khawatir!"

"Vi..." Luffy memanggilnya sehingga Vivi fokus ke mata Luffy.

"Ya?" tanya Vivi.

Luffy mendekatkan dirinya kepada Vivi kemudian mengecup dahi Vivi dengan sangat lembut dan penuh perasaan.

Vivi membelalakkan matanya dan wajahnya menjadi sangat panas. Dia yakin wajahnya sekarang sudah berubah warna menjadi merah. Vivi menutup matanya untuk menikmati saat-saat yang indah itu, saat yang begitu dia nantikan, saat berdua bersama Luffy. Walaupun mereka tidak punya hubungan apa-apa selain teman, tapi Vivi punya perasaan khusus kepada Luffy.

Akhirnya Luffy melepaskan Vivi dan sekarang mereka bertemu mata.

"Vivi, aku ingin mengatakan satu hal! Sebenarnya sudah lama ingin kukatakan, tapi aku tidak punya keberanian!" kata Luffy sambil menempatkan telapak tangannya ke pipi Vivi yang sudah berwarna merah.

"Hm?" Vivi membalas malu sambil tetap fokus pada bola mata hitam di depannya.

"Aku cinta kamu! Sangat cinta!" kata Luffy tiba-tiba.

Sekali lagi Vivi membelalakkan matanya. Dia membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu namun tubuhnya membeku seketika karena kegembiraan yang teramat sangat dan ketidakpercayaan.

"Be... benarkah?" Vivi bertanya untuk memastikan apa yang didengarnya.

Luffy mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut. Vivi menutup matanya kemudian langsung memeluk Luffy lagi. Kali ini dia tidak ragu-ragu untuk memeluknya dengan erat. Luffy membalas pelukannya dan menempatkan salah satu tangannya di kepala Vivi untuk membelai rambut lembut Vivi.

Sekarang, mereka sedang duduk di sofa putih yang sebelumnya Vivi gunakan untuk berbaring. Vivi menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Luffy. Luffy dengan lembut membelai rambut Vivi. Vivi begitu senang, tak ada satupun kata yang bisa menggambarkan kesenangannya. Namun masih ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di pikirannya. Vivi sendiri tidak tahu apa itu, namun dia yakin ada sesuatu yang dia lewatkan.

Luffy menaruh kartu ucapan ulang tahun yang sudah terlupakan sejak tadi di atas meja disamping sofa itu.

"Kamu capekkan? Sekarang tidurlah!" kata Luffy sedikit berbisik.

Vivi mengangguk sebelum menutup matanya dan melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang Luffy. Vivi seakan tidak ingin kehilangan Luffy dalam tidurnya. Ketika Vivi mulai kehilangan kesadarannya, walaupun samar-samar, Vivi dapat mendengar Luffy berbisik ke telinganya "Kumohon, jangan lupakan aku!"

(Pagi pun datang)

Triiing... Triiing...

Vivi tersentak bangun ketika teleponnya tiba-tiba berbunyi. Dia menepuk-nepuk wajahnya untuk menghilangkan rasa kantuk yang masih tersisa. Ketika Vivi akan mengangkat telepon, dia menemukan kartu ucapan ulang tahun yang Luffy berikan untuknya. Vivi tersenyum lembut seraya mengambilnya dan mengamatinya terlebih dahulu.

_HIYYAAA..._

_Selamat ulang tahun Vivi-chan!_

_Hmm... apa ya? Aku sama sekali tidak bisa merangkai kata-kata indah._

_Dan aku juga tidak punya ide untuk kadomu._

_Jadi, hanya kartu ini yang bisa kuberikan._

_Dan lewat kartu ini aku ingin mengatakan:_

_"AKU CINTAAA KAMUUUUU!!"_

_He he... Kuharap kamu senang!_

_Kalau kamu tidak senang dengan kata-kataku itu, gampang saja..._

_Robek-robek kartu ini lalu buang di tempat sampah terdekat!_

_With Love,_

_Luffy_

Viv tersenyum dan sedikit tertawa melihat kata-kata Luffy. Dia kemudian sadar kalau Luffy tidak di sampingnya ketika dia terbangun. Vivi melihat sekelilingnya untuk mencari sosok Luffy. _"Hm, mungkin dia sedang makan di dapur!"_ kata Vivi dalam hati ketika teleponnya berbunyi lagi. Namun Vivi tiba-tiba merasakan kekosongan dalam hatinya. Vivi juga akhirnya menyadari sesuatu yang aneh pada kartu ucapan itu. Sebuah bekas tetesan merah terlukis di belakang kartu itu.

"Halo, Vivi disini!" kata Vivi menyambut teleponnya namun masih mengamati tetesan merah tua itu.

_"Vivi...!"_ suara diseberang terdengar bergetar yang dia anggap sebagai tangisan.

"Nami? Kamu kenapa?" tanya Vivi khawatir mendengar tangisan sahabatnya.

_"Luffy!!"_

Vivi terkejut dan menjadi lebih khawatir ketika mendengar nama Luffy disebut.

_"Semalam Luffy ditabrak mobil, sekarang... jasadnya ada di rumah sakit Drum land!!"_

Mendengar itu, tubuh Vivi langsung terasa lemas. Dia terduduk di lantai dengan pandangan kosong. Gagang telepon dibiarkan menggantung bebas. Suara Nami yang memanggil namanya karena khawatir bisa terdengar. Namun Vivi hanya memandang kosong. Dia kemudian memandang ke tetesan merah di kartu ucapan Luffy. Vivi kemudian sadar, warna merah pekat itu adalah warna darah.

Vivi tiba-tiba berteriak sangat keras. Air matanya mengucur dengan deras. Telapak tangannya mengepal kencang. Darah mulai mengucur dari telapak tangannya akibat kuku-kuku panjangnya yang terawat. Vivi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dia tidak ingin mempercayainya. Namun Nami sudah mengatakan hal itu dan dia yakin Nami tidak akan pernah membuat lolucon tentang kematian.

_"Kenapa? Kenapa semuanya kegembiraan kami pergi begitu cepat? Di saat aku tahu Luffy mencintaiku juga... Di saat aku bisa bersama dengannya?"_ Tangis Vivi dalam hati.

Vivi tidak bisa menerima kenyataan yang begitu pahit itu. Dia kemudian memandang ke arah dapur. Napasnya kembali normal namun air matanya tetap mengucur deras. Dia berdiri tegak kemudian berjalan perlahan menuju dapur dengan pandangan tajam akan kesedihan.

Vivi menutup pintu dapur kemudian menguncinya. Dia menghampiri kompor gas yang sudah dibersihkan oleh Sanji. Vivi kemudian tersenyum lembut dan menempatkan jari-jari indahnya di putaran gas. Air matanya tetap mengucur. Vivi menempatkan kartu ucapan dari Luffy di depan dadanya.

Dia bisa mendengar gonggongan Chopper di luar dapur. Perlahan tapi pasti, Vivi memutar putaran gas. Dia memutarnya dengan perlahan agar tidak menciptakan percikan api. Tak sampai semenit, bau khas gas tercium di dapur mungil miliknya. Vivi kemudian duduk di sudut dapur sambil memeluk kartu ucapan Luffy dan tersenyum lembut lalu berkata "Tunggu aku, Luffy!"

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

Yup! Selesai! Entah kenapa rasanya membuat fic dalam bahasa Indonesia jadi agak sulit. Mungkin karena terbiasa bikin fic dalam bahasa Inggris jadinya susah mencari kata-kata yang tepat dalam cerita. Tapi syukurlah akhirnya selesai juga. **Trims udah membaca!**__Dan tolong jangan lupa untuk review dong...

Oh iya, aku punya rencana untuk bikin fic dengan plot yang sama dengan ini dalam bahasa Inggris tapi dengan pairing yang beda! Pairingnya belum pasti, yang pasti Yaoi! Jadi bagi yang nggak suka yaoi sorry yaa... Satu lagi! Ini fic pertamaku dengan normal pairing!


End file.
